The present invention provides a mobile touchtone device that solves needs that are thus far unmet by current mobile devices. For example, without limitation, current mobile devices do offer the ability to connect anywhere in the world with the same telephone numbers that are used in the United States. Users of current mobile devices often must deal with many dropped phone calls and blind spots that cause the loss of connectivity. Also, current mobile devices do not enable users to connect in the same manner as a business phone that can have more than one telephone line/number at a time. Furthermore, there is a need to solve the problem of not having a device to connect to a lap top computer through the Internet and also provide phone connectivity.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a mobile device that offers enhanced connectivity and many features not available in current mobile devices.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.